


Small Bump

by ShadowsOntoTheSand



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, Family, Father's Day, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOntoTheSand/pseuds/ShadowsOntoTheSand
Summary: "Nadie nace sabiendo absolutamente nada, Shikamaru. Aprende a enseñar y, mientras enseñas, aprenderás..."Para celebrar el dia del padre, me he tomado la libertad de escribir este breve relato. Gracias Phil Collins por escribir "Son Of Man" y proveer la inspiración suficiente para crear este song/one-shot.No, en efecto, no se hacer resúmenes.Perdón.





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> No nací en Japón, no soy mangaka, por tanto, no soy Masashi Kishimoto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la idea de esta historia que tiene el fin de entretener a todo aquel que lo lea.  
>    
> Al final tengo una nota para ti. 
> 
> Ven, te invito a leer.

* * *

ㅤㅤEl sol se postraba en lo más alto del cielo esparciendo su fulgor sobre la aldea, pese una que otra nube blanca le opacaba por momentos, sorprendentemente la suave brisa disipaba el calor, lo suficiente para hacerle tolerable. Era un día cualquiera en realidad pero no para él.

ㅤㅤEncendió un cigarrillo y le dio un par de caladas, apenas se cercioró de que no podría apagarse, lo colocó en medio de los dos contenedores destinados a resguardar ramos de flores. Poco después del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un curioso artefacto, no más grande que su mano, y tras presionar un par de botones empezó a emitir un sonido extraño, ahogado, que se hacía agradable conforme se repetía una y otra vez. No dudo en colocarlo apenas unos centímetros arriba del cigarrillo. Tomó asiento frente a la lápida y encendió un segundo cigarrillo, guardó la cajetilla y su encendedor plateado en el bolsillo interior de su capa a la vez que sus labios dejaban escapar el humo lentamente.

ㅤㅤEn silencio contemplo las inscripciones talladas en la cantera pulida como si el organizar las letras en su mente le pudiera ayudar a encontrar las palabras que necesitaba expresar, pero por alguna razón su mente permanecía en blanco.

ㅤㅤ—Hola, papá —dijo al fin, así como le daba un ligero golpe al filtro con el pulgar para deshacerse del exceso de ceniza en su cigarillo—. Tenía bastante tiempo que no te visitaba y lo siento, he estado ocupado. Naruto no puede cuidarse solo; consolidar la Alianza no ha sido fácil, aun con la supervisión de Tsunade y Kakashi, y entre los tres apenas podemos mantener la aldea en flote... Es... un fastidio tanto trabajo pero alguien tiene que hacerlo de todas maneras…

ㅤㅤSe encogió de hombros, intentando resignarse a la idea aunque había estado tratando de hacerlo desde que la guerra terminó y la reconstrucción de sus hogares, de sus vidas, empezó. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, sosteniéndolo, dándole la libertad necesaria para poder cruzarse de brazos.

ㅤㅤ—En fin, no vine aquí para hablarte de la aldea ni del trabajo, es algo mucho más importante —Guardó silencio un momento y levantó la mirada al cielo. Tal parecía que necesitaba que sus viejas compañeras de vida le ayudarán a recordar con precisión el suceso que le parecía lejano pese tendría apenas un par de horas en las que había tenido lugar y eso solo provocó que no pudiera esconder su emoción por más tiempo—. Por la mañana Temari me pidió que la acompañara al hospital, quería que viera a nuestro legado por primera vez. Creí que estaba nerviosa pero no fue así. Era yo quien apenas podía estar de pie.

ㅤㅤLa imagen de la actual matriarca del clan Nara arrastrando a su marido somnoliento, aún incrédulo de poder conocer a su primogénito, por las calles de la aldea en dirección al hospital con burlas y provocaciones de por medio se instaló en su mente por un momento.

ㅤㅤ—Tsk, esa mujer… Siempre tan desesperada, siempre ansiosa por correr… —Negó brevemente con la cabeza sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara, viéndose obligado a sostener el cigarrillo entre sus dedos nuevamente puesto estaba seguro que si seguía sonriendo de aquella forma sería cuestión de un parpadeo para que se le terminara cayendo. No quería que su mujer se burlara de él por conseguir una nueva cicatriz de la manera más torpe que pudiera haberse imaginado, o peor aún, que tomara cartas en el asunto al enterarse del viejo vicio del que nunca pudo alejarse.

ㅤㅤBajo la mirada hacía el cigarrillo a medio consumir sobre la cantera y después la dirigió hacía el aparato recargado en uno de los bordes de la lápida. Una sensación cálida nació en su pecho y le recorrió el cuerpo entero en cuanto se centró nuevamente en el peculiar sonido que transmitía el complejo conjunto de circuitos. En ese momento, en sus ojos sintió nacer un ardor punzante.

_ㅤㅤAgh, maldito humo._ Pensó mientras se restregaba los párpados con la mano disponible pero muy en el fondo sabia que ese no era el verdadero motivo de tal sensación. Aunque quisiera no podría negar que algo dentro de él se removió tal como había sucedido en el consultorio esa misma mañana.

ㅤㅤ—¿Puedes escucharlo? —preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz que trato de controlar fallidamente con un par de carraspeos. Pasó saliva también, deseando que fuera suficiente para seguir hablando claramente—. ¡Es el corazón de tu nieto! Si, nieto. Es un niño, papá, ¡un niño! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Nosotros tampoco…!

ㅤㅤPero no lo fue.

ㅤㅤSu voz se quebró un poco con sus últimas palabras al igual que un par de lagrimas corrían con rebeldía por sus mejillas, quemandoles durante su fugaz travesía.

ㅤㅤ—Me hubiera encantado que Temari viniera conmigo después de ir al hospital pero estaba cansada, y no la culpo. Todavía faltan un par de meses, ¡pero su vientre es enorme…!

ㅤㅤEn su semblante se reflejó la preocupación de un instante a otro, y volvió la mirada sobre su hombro con cierto nerviosismo, temiendo que su mujer estuviera detrás de él, cargando su abanico, a nada de soltarle un muy buen golpe por haber escuchado la insinuación de que había subido de peso.

ㅤㅤAfortunadamente estaba solo.

ㅤㅤSin poder contenerse, rió por lo bajo, siendo incapaz de entender cómo en un parpadeo podía poner su mundo de cabeza o para hacerle sentir inquieto con una mirada sin importar el paso del tiempo. Y suspiró, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había acontecido en ese par de años desde que se marcó el inicio de una nueva era para todos los shinobi.

ㅤㅤ—Eres el primero en saberlo, no le he dicho a Asuma todavía, tampoco a Kurenai —Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y continuó, tras la breve interrupción de su inconsciente—. Le pedí a Ino que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta que le digamos a mamá pero dudo que pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo, por eso la invitamos a cenar hoy. Espero que no nos deje sordos cuando se entere… ¡Maldición! No quiero ni pensar qué hará cuando se entere que no es la primera en saberlo, realmente.

ㅤㅤLa inquietud se reflejó en su mirada al tratar de imaginar la situación pero la verdad era todo lo contrario. Él estaba más que ansioso por hacerle saber que esperaban a un niño. ¿Lloraría de la emoción? ¿De nostalgia? ¿Compartirían la misma intriga por saber qué expresión pudo haber puesto él, su antecesor como cabeza del clan? ¿Intentaría darles una lista de nombres para su futuro nieto? ¿Empezaría a contar historias de cuando él crecía en su vientre? La expectativa lo estaba matando… Pero eso no era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

ㅤㅤ—¿Sabes? Tengo algo que confesarte… Tengo miedo —Se atrevió a externar después de haber permanecido en silencio. Soltando el humo de la última calada dada a su cigarrillo, reunió el coraje necesario para continuar—… no es porque seamos una familia shinobi. Ya no existe esa sensación de que una guerra pueda explotarnos en la cara. No es miedo por los riesgos que puedan surgir en cada misión que tomamos. Nada de eso me preocupa. Se que será fuerte, muy fuerte, igual que ella. Tal vez más astuto que tú, definitivamente será más astuto que yo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en ello de vez en cuando, pero... ¿y si no lo hago bien?

ㅤㅤEntre sus dedos frotó briznas de pasto, enredándolas sin ser arrancadas de raíz, dándoles un ligero pigmento verduzco; poco después de soltarlas volvían a su forma habitual, desprendiendo un aroma particular en el aire. Apenas se deshacían entre sus dedos, empezaba de nuevo con las que estuvieran cerca de estos.

ㅤㅤ—Quiero decir, ¿y si no soy buen padre? Yo aprendi de ti al verte actuar, al tomar decisiones, conversando, jugando contigo, pero nuestra situación era muy distinta a la de ahora, a la de ellos. De lo que yo se, ¿que podría enseñarle que pueda serle útil en un futuro? La voluntad de fuego es todo lo que le puedo heredar, yo...

_ㅤㅤㅤ"Basta"_

ㅤㅤLe pareció escuchar al viento rugir en sus oídos. Sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta de que la brisa dejó de ser solo una brisa en el momento en que el filtro del cigarrillo agonizante rodó por la lápida, llevandose las cenizas consigo, revolviendole el cabello de la coleta, al igual que una sutil presión se posó en sus hombros. Negándose a quedarse con los brazos cruzados como en antaño, alzó su mano buscando desesperadamente tomar la suya, aun sabiendo que era en vano. Impotente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y envolvió su hombro en su puño.

ㅤㅤFujin se volvió a burlar de él usando la voz susurrante de su padre.

_ㅤㅤㅤ"Nadie nace sabiendo absolutamente ㅤㅤㅤㅤnada, Shikamaru. Aprende a enseñar y, mientras enseñas, aprenderás..."_

ㅤㅤCon premura y anhelo, levantó la mirada por encima de su hombro para encontrarse únicamente con una columna de humo imitando la silueta desgarbada de su padre. No necesitaba verlo para asegurar que estaba sonriendo con orgullo, como pocas veces le había visto hacerlo ante sus escasos méritos.

Aquel recuerdo trajo consigo una sensación cálida que disolvió la frustración asentada en su corazón.

ㅤㅤÉl sonrió también.

ㅤㅤ—Tienes razón, es muy pronto para preocuparme por eso —asintió brevemente con la cabeza gacha y una lánguida sonrisa aun curvando sus labios. Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y, con cierta renuencia, disperso la silueta de su padre con el mismo humo en una exhalación, a la vez que lo apagaba con la suela de su sandalia—. Gracias.

ㅤㅤAl desviar la mirada a sus pies se percató que la sombra de los contenedores postrados a ambos lados de su lápida era mucho más larga a comparación de cuando se sentó frente a él. Con cierta confusión busco al astro rey por el cielo, únicamente para darse cuenta que este ya estaba a medio camino de ocultarse.

ㅤㅤHabía estado ahí más tiempo del que tenía planeado.

ㅤㅤ—¡Maldición, ya es tarde! Temari me va a matar, ¡me va a matar! —vociferó con preocupación y apremio a la par que tomaba el aparato y oprimía unos cuantos botones con tal de silenciarlo antes de guardarlo torpemente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó las colillas de los cigarrillos consumidos y se puso en pie—. Debo irme pero prometo venir más seguido, ya te contaré cómo lo tomó mamá. Nos vemos...

ㅤㅤDio media vuelta con toda la intención de volver a casa pero fue incapaz de dar siquiera un solo paso. Frunció ligeramente los labios y sin dudarlo, volvió a pararse frente a la lápida por un momento más puesto su visita aún no había terminado.

ㅤㅤ—Antes de que se me olvide… Feliz día, papá, te extraño y sé que nos extrañas también pero, por favor, se paciente. Mi _rey_ aún tiene mucho que enseñarme.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta este punto, ¡gracias por leer! Ojala te haya alegrado el dia con esta breve historia.
> 
> Debo ser sincero, estoy emocionado de hacer crossposting con AO3, teniendo en cuenta que FanFiction ha sido mi casa por años. Con algo de suerte y este granito de arena, habrá más contenido para el fandom hispano... si Apolo lo permite, claro está. 
> 
> Mientras tanto, sientete libre de mandar un comentario o un mensaje, yo encantado de la vida de platicar contigo. Ahora mas que nunca debemos estar conectados y buscar esos pequeños detalles que nos hagan esta situación un poco más llevadera.
> 
> Hasta entonces, nos leeremos en otro momento.
> 
> Franco.


End file.
